Dinner at Residence 777
by Yashachan
Summary: Nny invites Squee over for dinner, oh I shiver to think.


"Dinner at Residence 777"  
a JtHM Fanfic  
  
This is a fanfic of how one night Squee was minding his own business in his room, when he gets another unexpected  
visit by his neighbor Johnny. But to Squee's surprise, this time Johnny invites him over for dinner... You should know by  
now something -bad- is going to happen...  
_____  
  
Todd Casil, or Squee which that crazy neighbor man likes to call him that is, was just sitting on his bed drawing. He wanted to make his father  
a present, since he was feeling so bad, depressed and the whatnot ( oh, of course the reason of this is that his Dad wishes Squee to never been  
born. ). "I want Dad to feel happy." Squee thought to himself, as he continued to his drawing.  
  
As Squee scribbled on the paper, all of a sudden the window shot open. Squee jumped up squealing. Johnny was seen sitting at his window sill.  
Smiling derangely. "I-it's you!" Squee studdered. "Oh now, that's not a good greeting to a 'friend' of your's." Johnny replied still having that creepy smile  
planted on his blood-stained face. "U-um, you're not going to scare me again are you?" Squee asked shaking. "Heh." Nny jumped down from the window  
and walked over, and sat down against Squee's bed. "Now what makes you think that?" Nny asked, but it didn't sound too innocent. But that's Nny for you,  
huh. "W-well, you ran over that squirrel, remember? But wait, you said that was a accident, B-but, you made Daddy's eyes all, blind and um, you're.. crazy."  
Squee studdered through his words. What did Nny want with Squee this time? He was already scared enough, and he was only drawing something for his  
Daddy. Nny wickedly smiled at Squee, his eyes seemed to burn right into Squee's. This also made shivers go up Squee's Spine. "I only wanted to know if you  
would like to come over for dinner tomorrow." Nny implied. "Dinner?..." Squee was confused, Nny asked him over for dinner? This wasn't like the crazy neighbor-man  
at all. Maybe, he wasn't so crazy! Maybe he really did want to be friends, Squee thought that to himself for quite awhile, and he gave his answer. "S-sure."  
But Squee couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable around Nny. There was just that look on his face that made Squee shiver.  
  
_____  
  
The next night Squee was supposed to go over to Nny's House! Of all places! And of all people! Squee picked of Shmee his teddy bear, and hugged him tightly. "Shmee  
what should I do? Is Nny really a bad person?" Squee asked his bear friend. The bear was silent, but Squee could hear him.   
  
As Nny was walking back to his house, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Address "777". His home, the place where his victims meet their ends. Down in that basement  
of his. What's going to happen to Squee? But, of course Nny wouldn't do anything to -hurt- Squee, Nny liked the kid. And really just wanted to invite him over for dinner.  
But this is Nny we're talking about, and he isn't the -best- Dinner Host around, that's for sure.  
  
_____  
  
It was now the next night and Squee and Shmee snuck down out of his room, but he was shivering so much it was hard to sneak down. His mother was in her office, doing.. office..  
things. And his Father was moping in his room sitting at the edge of his bed. Squee really wished he'd finish that drawing now. Finally, he exited out the front door. And made his way, to house "777"...  
  
_____  
  
( This happens about the same time Squee was sneaking out of the house. ) Nny was in his kitchen, looking through to see what was good, and what was just spoiling, he sure wished  
he didn't let that one victim go, he could have been his food tester, and if he died from dangerous food poisoning, Then that was his problem, shouldn't have said those things to our Nny now  
should he? Well, it was too late now. Until the doorbell rang, or should I say screamed. Nny, pretty annoyed, he cursed here and there, as he walked to the door, it was quite early for Squee to be over.  
Wait, this wasn't Squee. Nny looked through a crack in the door, it was guy in a suit. Must be one of those pretty-boy soliciters. Nny hated soliciters, their fast-talk, their items that don't even work!  
Maybe, he should give the saleman a 'warm' hello. Nny chuckled deviously to himself, as he took out a knife, that he was hiding in his boot. He hid the knife behind his back, as he answered the door.  
"Yes?" Nny asked, trying to sound like anyone would who'd answer the door. "Hello sir, I'm a salesman, and I'd like to take this time if you'd like, to tell you about this remarkable item, I have to sell." The annoying  
salesman introduced himself. Nny on the other hand was smiling, or make that grinning, grinning at the salesman. "Well, i'm sorry, I'm not very interested, but let -me- give you something, free of charge..." Nny replied.  
He unseathed the knife from behind his back, he stabbed the man through the stomach, he lashed it like as if he was doing his own sort of 'surgery'. As he continued to stab the man he thought of how pointless,  
lies are, how they only are empty pride, persuading people to believe false ideas, and when they find out they lie, they lose what they love, it's all pointless, he thought. As he was complete with the disemboweling  
his hapless victim of a salesman, he had to find a place to put the body. Maybe a garbage bag? yes, that should work. So he gathered up the body and the splattered organ parts and threw them into the garbage bag.  
He threw the bag in the bathtub, but since he was in a hurry, about half the bag was hanging out from the tub. As he was about to close the bathroom door, the doorbell rang again, it was Squee this time.  
  
_____  
  
Squee rang the doorbell, an uncomfortable look on his face, he hugged Shmee tightly. Real tight. That splintered, wooden door slowly opened. Nny towered over Squee, grinning. "It's nice to see you made it." Nny commented.  
"U-um, thanks.." Squee replied, smiling nervously. Nny let Squee inside.  
  
Squee's eyes widened, the neighbor man's house was just like he expected it! it was scary, a noose hanging from the ceiling. And... was there something crawling near his foot? There was! It was a roach. Nny bolted around, and  
stomped on the bug repeatingly. Squee just watched, then he studdered, "U-um.. it's dead." Nny stopped, and stared at Squee. Squee squeaked. Then Nny asked, "Do you want your dinner now?" He grinned.  
Squee just plainly nodded, the next scary thing that happens, Squee looked like he was going barge right out that door.  
  
While Nny was in his kitchen. Squee just stood at the front door, shivering, he hugged Shmee as close as he could. This house scared him. Everynight he heard strange noises from the neighborman's house. They sometimes sounded  
like screams, and sometimes there were loud clashing noises, like machines. Squee shivered at the thought. Squee heard Nny curse a couple random times while in the kitchen," Nny was probably cooking something really hard," Squee thought.  
  
_____  
  
What caught Squee's eye was the bathroom, there was some black garbage bag hanging half out from the bathtub. Squee squinted, wondering what was in the bag, maybe dirty clothes? "But, this is the -crazy- neighborman, maybe it's..." Squee thought,  
but was cut short when, something slowly slipped out from the bag. What was it? Squee's eyes widened with intense fear, it was a hand! A human hand! Squee shivered uncontrolingly. Squee ran right out that door. And barged into the house. His Mom heard the  
door slam open and yelled, "Is there a bergular in the house?" His dad replied, "No, it's just Squee, he snuck out the house. Too bad he came back." Squee sighed in relief.  
  
_____   
  
Later that night, while Squee was sleeping in his bed, hugging Shmee tightly, Squee awoke to a soft thud. Squee shot up, and looked over to the window, to see a bowl of Spagetti sitting at his window sill.  
  



End file.
